How did this happen!
by Werid.Anime.Gurl21
Summary: Summery is in the first chappy: OK guys Just a another story Make sure you read mmy other story ON GOING! lol so here is a some of the ships/pairing: Natsu/lucy Armin/Eren that is it but yea lol anyway read please! also rate may change t for foul words Romance/Adventure


**New Story :3 enjoy CROSS OVAH!  
><span>**Fariy Tail... Fairy tail was the strongest guild in the whole mage world where we see is the strongest team and their name is Team Natsu, Team Natsu has a boy named Natsu he is a dragon slayer, fire, then there was Gray he was a ice make mage he could yes create weapons from ice, then there was a girl named Titania her name is Erza, also there was alittle flying cat along with them, and lastly we have a spirit mage which meant she could summon beings from another world  
>Then we have a another side to the story we have a world when humanity was at the brink of extinction from the Titans here we have is humanity's strongest Titan killers there names are, Eren, Eren and his stepsister were attack by the titan 5 years ago there mother were eaten by one of them and he that day swore that he would kill them all, then we have Levi, Levi is the teams chief his old team which one was his lover was killed...all of them all but Eren he had saved Eren multiple time but he had done it because he knew what it felt like to not want help but had someone to get to, amd finally the brains behind everything (not erwin) was the sweet crybaby Armin he is a childhood to Misaka, Eren stepsister, and Eren they were all there when titans took over the outer wall, and then we have Misaka she is Eren's stepsister her mother and father were killed infront of her and Eren had saved so she had given her life kinda like she would die for him.<br>NOw this story tells about Team Natsu and Team Levi meet up! Enjoy!1

* * *

><p>Fairy tail no one pov<br>Team natsu we on there way to beat a dark guild and while fighting Lucy had got hurt and was on a 1 vs 1 with the master of the guild while the rest were fighting his lackys "Oh lookie here I got me a pretty blonde" the master cooded at her with his eyes filled with evil and lust, you could feel all the magic from him when he slowly walked to her"Come here alittle blondie~" he said slowly while walking to her. Lucy then screamed"Never! You are a nasty guy GATE OF THE LION; LEO!" after she had said that Leo/Loki had popped in with a 'puff' sound. "Yes Princess?" "LOKI HELP ME GET THAT MAN!" Lucy screamed and at the last word Leo was already after him while he was at that she took out her whip and looked for an opening now the rest of team natsu was watching this they knew it was her battle and she knew that if she needed help she could just call. At last they caught the guy, and while they were talking the dark mage guild master looked at them and mumbled "you... pay...you need to PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" he screamed the last part and then there was a flash of gold and a wave of heat when Team Natsu looked at the sky Natsu spoke first "Where the hell did he put us" then there was a 'thump...thumpp...Thump...THUmp..THUMP..." and there they saw a huge human thing after them with blood all over it mouth and feet. Then they all ran. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" They all shouted at the same time.

With Team Levi No one pov

Eren and Armin we having Lunch like every Sunday at noon. Thats when they heard a alarm go off and they knew by that if it goes off that means... some one was...OUTSIDE THE GATE. Both jumped up Armin put random money (did they think of it as money :/) and both ran to get ready as the out on the 3D gear on Eren had felt a presser on his chest he knew what this meant that someone was in a alot of trouble. After they got ready they were ordered to go to the wall and get them "Eren! Armin! Over here!" Yelled Levi, their commanding officer, and waved "You two brats were to go get them I don't want anymore more deaths on my team" he looked down for a sec "Because this team is stronger than my last I believe in you now on my go Eren you will turn to a titan ok , and Armin? you will be there to help these people we have no idea who they are so I want you to help get them in and Misaka" he said turning around "you will help Armin after we get those people in you go back to help Eren out of there ok?" They all Saluted Levi and about 5 mins later they were all ready "Eren?" Armin looked to Eren to see Eren smiling at him and he said while blushing " Becareful...don't do anything crazy I don't know what would happen to me if somthing happen to you" Eren was blushing and grabbed Armin's hand and smile sweetly don't worry I won't do anything stupid" He smiled at him and Armin smiled back and then they looked forward and when they heard the go from Levi they jumped and went to tree to tree and they saw the four and a blue flying cat? look at them crazily. "NOW EREN GO!" Armin Screamed as they landed next to the New people dressed weirdly "You can trust us come on!" Armin screamed as he took the hand of the Blonde and while Misaka Sent a flare to sign there return.

With Eren

"NOW EREN GO!" he heard Armin scream and he bite his thumb and then the heat from before was there "ARRRGHHH" Eren screamed or growled. he then ran up to the Titan and bit it's neck and riped of it's head while it fell he crushed the neck just to be sure he got it when he looked up there are 1 titan behind so he ran at full speed and tackled it he watch as the new people watch with scared faces... he then remeberd the faces of the people that saw the fight with Annie he stop buts thats when he felt a bite come from his calf and scramed in pain "AGGRH" ARHHHHHH" Eren screamed in a mix of pain and anger he then started to feel the way he felt wjhen fighting Annie ' No Eren Levi will kill you if you lose control Levi will kill you Eren" he had killed all the titan's in the area then he saw that they were over the gate by a flare in the air and then ran back while smashing smaller titans that were easy to step on so when he got to the wall Levi had cut him out. "EREN!" Armin yelled while being him cute crybaby self he smiled at the shorter boy hugging him and hugged him back "Armin I told you I wouldn't do anything to bad but he looked at some of the cuts on him face and a alittle on the leg, sometime if it was bad it would cut allittle on his body but nothing too bad. "Oh what a touching moment" Levi and gray laughed in the corner. "Levi.." "Gray..." Eren and Erza said at the same time but when they heard Lucy fall over they both looked to see her in natsu's arm and he was blushing alot "well I mean she did take a big job and took the guilds master so she must be tired" he smiled while looking down. Then they all looked behind them as they heard foot steps up the wall behind them."SHit the Military Police shit shit " Eren said freaking out he already knew what would happen if they got them "Eren calm down...ok?" Armin took hold of his arm and looked at him with his blue clear color. "Fine but I know the hell of being in there." When they reached them They were all standing there but Natsu didn't like anything police so he was shaked up alittle and he had heard the gay boy's talking he looked at Lucy in his arms sleeping soundless but he could fell her heartbeat and he could hear it. It was so quite that you could hear a mouse. "Levi,Sir, well we were ordered to take these 4 people in to the jail house. Orders must be dealt with you can hand them over or we will use force like " He looks over at Eren and glares "What we did to you titan boy will happen to all these people" And those couple words pissed Eren off he has scars from what had happen. Eren then walked up the guy that was talking and said "Now why don't I make you feel the way I felt back then Hm?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hey minna Mai new cross over for the damned lolz XD haha anyway I will be updating the other FT story BUT CHECK THAT ONE OUT! I'm Sorry I have to do This - that story also post in the poll all that shits and giggles well BAI!<span>**


End file.
